Aoi Asahina
Aoi "Hina" Asahina is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title Ultimate Swimming Pro. In the game, she is voiced by Chiwa Saitō in Japanese version of the game, and by Cassandra Lee Morris in the English version of the game. In the anime, she is voiced by Chiwa Saitō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Felecia Angelle in the English version of the anime. History She was a young sportswoman who was active in five different sport clubs. Due to her ability, Asahina was chosen as a representative at the Olympics. When Ogami committed suicide in Chapter 4, she attempted to make everyone vote for her as the culprit after being tricked into thinking that Ogami killed herself out of despair. She survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. It's revealed during the events of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls that Hina joined the Future Foundation with the other survivors. Hina reappears in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future as a member of Future Foundation's 13th Branch. She manages to survive the Final Killing Game. Following the events of The Tragedy, Hina and her fellow survivors decide to assist Makoto Naegi in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Asahina has tanned skin and brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. In the game, she wears dolphin shorts and a red track suit jacket over a white shirt. On the picture of this page, she wears a blue bathing suit with a white box logo on the front with some Japanese Characters and a single white stripe on the right side of her bust. Asahina also has a rather curvaceous body that is usually the subject of Fukawa/Jill's harassment. Personality Always energetic and friendly, Asahina is also a bit airheaded. She has difficulty remembering names. Asahina is quite emotional, as she is one of the very few students that take their friends' deaths very personally, to the extent of crying for the dying Yamada in Chapter 3. The Free Time sequence reveals her insecurity about not being feminine enough due to her being an athlete. She is also a donut lover and secretly a fan of Jason Statham. Gallery Images Aoi_Asahina.jpg Three_girls_working_hard.JPG Naegi Asahina & Kirigiri.png Danganronpa_The_Animation_01_Aoi_Asahina.jpg Visiting_Alter_Ego.jpg Danganronpa_ep_13_Makoto_pressing_the_Graduation_button.jpg Naegi_riding_hina.png Farewell_from_Asahina,_Hagakure,_and_Naegi.jpg 640277.jpg tumblr_op328443a51tr6wqbo2_1280.jpg Sengoku_Asuka_Zero_x_Danganronpa_3_Aoi_Asahina_5_Star_Card.jpg Naegi comforted Asahina.jpg Asahina slapping Togami.jpg Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG Byakuya responding to Makoto's distress call.jpeg Survivor Escape.JPG 343946.jpg Tumblr p1mpzkNMXl1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr nzrk1tUEGh1v0b37io1 1280.jpg 3537268 1402241346906.28res 500 281.jpg Trivia *She practices a self-healing technique known as Kanpumasatsu, in which one rubs their body with a dry towel to keep illnesses such as the flu away. *She shares the same birthdate with Mahiru Koizumi from Super Dangan Ronpa 2. *Along with swimming, Asahina plays baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, and track and field. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure Good Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers